


Horror Stories

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Series: TPOL decides to stay up late to write [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Gen, Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group tell ghost stories around the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my phone this morning, but didn't have time to edit it until now.  
> I listen to CreepyPasta's and other horror narrations when I'm writing, so this is probably why I wrote this.  
> I'm not 100% sure when i wrote this, but I think it was last night.  
> At least, I THINK I wrote this one...

"Oh come on, Duncan. That is such a cliché!" Exclaimed Kim as Duncan finished his story about a guy who was chased through a forest by a murderer in the dark.

"It's not like you have anything better!" Duncan retorted, shining his flashlight at her face so her black hair glowed.

"Okay, has anyone got any good horror stories?" Hannah asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. They were running out of stories to tell around their small campfire in the middle of the woods. It was mid-July, and they had gone on a camping trip, just for a bit of fun. They had hiked a few miles out into the woods, and set up camp near a large lake. All the stories they told had either been done before, or weren't scary at all.

"I've got one, my dad told me it. Apparently it's true, but I don't know." Nilesy said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He hadn't told a single story the entire night, and they had all assumed he just didn't have any good ones.

"Go ahead, it can't be any worse than Duncan's." Kim grinned as Duncan shoved her, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. Hannah sighed at them, and nodded for Nilesy to carry on.

"Well, when my dad was a kid, he lived by a really big forest. He had a few friends who lived nearby, and they went camping in this forest a lot, nearly every weekend when it was warm.   
"So one weekend in July, four of them hiked out into the forest, and my dad had a new tent. It's the one I use, the camouflage one that we can never find in the dark. Anyway, they set up camp in the spot they always did, not far from a really popular camping spot, next to a small stream, and tell ghost stories and eat or whatever before going to bed. My dad had set up his tent a little further out than everyone else's, because he snores like a motorbike and his friends wanted to get some sleep. His best friend had his own tent, and his two other friends were sharing one.   
"At some point in the night, my dad wakes up and hears someone walking around in the woods. He hears someone walking towards the camp, and someone unzipping and re-zipping a tent before the noises stop. He assumes one of his friends got up to take a piss and goes back to sleep.   
"The next morning, my dad wakes up and gets out his tent, and sees no one else is up. It's around 9am at this point, and everyone else is usually awake by then, so he goes to check on them.   
"He goes to his best friend’s tent, I think his name was Joe, and the tent is covered in blood. And I mean covered. Like, the inside of the tent used to be sky blue, and now it's crimson. So my dad does the obvious thing, screams like a girl and runs to his other friend’s tent. I think their names were Alyson and Jacob. When he opens it up, he finds the exact same thing. My dad runs back to his house and begs his parents to call the police while trying to explain what's happened.   
"When the police got there, they found no signs of anyone other than my dad and his friends ever being there. Obviously they suspected my dad for a while, but eventually they realised that my dad was traumatised by the whole thing. They never caught the guy who killed my dad’s friends, and they still have no idea what happened. They think the only reason my dad wasn't killed too is because whoever it was couldn't see his tent, because it was camouflaged." Nilesy finished sadly. Everyone remained silent for a moment, until Hannah spoke.

"Dude, that's... That's horrible!"

"I'm not sure I want to stay out here anymore..." Kim glanced around nervously, but they were alone.

"We'll be fine, Kim. Anyway, you'll be sharing a tent with me. They'll murder me first and then you can escape!" Duncan joked, and they all laughed.

"Oh great, I am _so_ reassured." Kim rolled her eyes. They decided to go to bed after that. Nilesy's story had freaked them all out, and it was getting late anyway.

“Are you sure you don’t want to switch tents Hannah? I really don’t mind.” Nilesy said. Hannah had been complaining about how uncomfortable her tent was to sleep in, but had refused offers to switch.

“No, it’s okay. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Hannah smiled.

Nilesy lay down on his camp bed in his dad's old tent. ‘The Lucky Tent’, his dad had called it. Nilesy had set it away from the fire, for no particular reason, other than he wanted to be closer to the lake. He fell asleep pretty quickly, as they had spent most of the day hiking and swimming in the lake.

Nilesy woke up in the middle of the night and heard someone walking towards the camp. He heard them open a tent, and then close it again. It was probably Duncan, getting up to take a piss. Nilesy fell back asleep not a minute later.

Nilesy woke up at about 9am, got dressed and exited the tent. No one was out of their tents yet. Nilesy decided to wake them up, so they could go swimming before they left. He opened Hannah’s tent, which was dark blue on the outside, but on the inside, it was red.

Crimson red with Hannah’s blood.

Nilesy screamed and scrambled to Kim and Duncan’s tent, ripping it open in a panic. The same scene, but twice the size, was inside.

Nilesy screamed again, and shuffled back into a tree. From there, he could see something had been written on the side of Hannah’s tent in blood. Trying not to think about who’s blood it was, he moved sideways so he could read it.

“THOSE WHO HEAR MY STORY ARE DOOMED TO REPEAT IT.”

Nilesy got up and ran the few miles back to his house.

He begged his parents to call the police while trying to explain what had happened.

When the police got there, they found no signs of anyone other than Nilesy, Hannah, Duncan and Kim ever being there.

They suspected Nilesy for a while, but eventually they realised that he was traumatised by the whole thing.

They never caught the person who killed Hannah, Duncan and Kim, and they still have no idea what happened. They think the only reason Nilesy wasn't killed too is because whoever it was couldn't see his tent, as it was camouflaged.

Nilesy wished he had switched tents with Hannah that night, and that he’d gotten up to see who was in their camping ground.

He never told anyone else his story, for fear some other horrific thing would happen.

Except, you’ve heard this story now, haven’t you?

Be careful out there…

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey TPOL, we want more MIYT and TYOGS!"  
> "Nah, have a horror story instead."  
> "But TPOL, we-"  
> "HAVE A HORROR STORY!"  
> "But-"   
> "HORROR STORY!"


End file.
